Christmas
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: What could Dean have for Christmas if he didn't hunt? A wife, a child, a Christmas tree. ONESHOT. POSTHUNTING OR WITHOUT HUNTING.


**Christmas**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Just curious to see what Dean's Christmas would be like if he had a normal life… This could take place after hunting is over or in an alternate reality where they don't hunt at all. And I know it's early, but yesterday I saw kids taking pictures with Santa at the mall. Christmas is officially a Hallmark Holiday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and the POV is Dean's wife. :)

Enjoy!

**Christmas**

I was pregnant with Dean's second child. And that was all we were going to have. No more kids.

I had decided to get Dean fixed.

He didn't know yet.

But it was Christmas Eve. Around eight at night, Ellie, our daughter, left cookies out for Santa and carrots out for the reindeer. She was so cute in the night clothes we had picked out for her. The 'elves' had left them on the front porch after dinner.

"When will Santa come," she asked Dean as he tucked her into bed. I was watching from the doorway.

"Tonight," Dean answered as he kissed her on the forehead and went to stand up.

"Can I see him," she asked.

Dean turned around and hesitated. "When you're older. But not tonight, okay?"

Ellie nodded. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, El."

I took a step into the hall as Dean closed the door behind us. He gave me a genuine smile before grabbing my hand and heading toward the secret closet that we stored presents in.

It was a few minutes before midnight when we were wrapping the last present. They were all nicely covered and placed under the tree or in stockings.

Dean was sitting in front of the tree, wrapping Ellie's Barbie Doll, having trouble with the string. I was smiling from my place in front of the couch.

"Need help," I asked.

He looked up at me and gave me the evil eye. "Yeah."

I crawled over to him, took the ribbon tied, and curled with ease.

"Dork," he accused as he placed the wrapped gift under the tree.

"Am not," I said as I moved closer and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are too," he responded before picking me up and placing me in between his legs, my back to his chest.

Before I could shoot something back, the clock chimed midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered back before kissing me.

When the clock finished it's ringing, he pulled away with a gleam in his eye. "Can we open presents early?"

I smirked. I knew what he had gotten me. Lingerie. He did it every year. Just because it had a little present for him too. (But I'd always find another present among Ellie's, one that was for me. And it was always what I wanted. No matter what it was.)

"Only if you open yours," I said.

He nodded in agreement and reached behind himself to grab two presents. "For you," he said and placed the gift from him on my lap. "And for me," he said, placing the gift for him to the side of us.

He watched me and waited. "Are you going to open it," he asked.

"And you're not jumping at the chance to open yours?"

"Ladies first," he insisted, voice dripping with wittiness.

I rolled my eyes at him and slowly unwrapped it – just to prolong his waiting.

And just like normal – lingerie.

"Like," he asked as I picked the skimpy piece up.

"I bet you like," I said. I could tell he was smiling wide. "Open yours."

Dean opened his pretty quickly. I always got his something he wanted. But this time… well, I wasn't too sure.

He took the top off the clothing box only to revel… a baby boy's outfit.

It took him a second, but he caught on. "You're not… are you?"

I smiled and took his hand. I guided it up my shirt and stopped at my stomach, my hand still overlapping his.

"I am," I said with a smile.

He kissed my cheek and gave a cocky remark, "Guess we don't need that outfit, huh?"

I smiled and leaned back all the way into his chest. "Guess not."

"Mommy? Daddy," Ellie said. We hadn't realized it, but our little girl was standing in the door to the hallway. "It's Christmas!"

I smiled at Dean. "It's Christmas, Ellie. Come open presents."

And we were up until three in the morning, celebrating.


End file.
